Final Moments
by TheAmericanIdiot01
Summary: Jacob was only 14 when the apocalypse hit. When it came, he lost everything. Now, alone in a changed world he must rely on himself and others as he tries to take care of the only thing left important in his life. A young girl named Clementine.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own The Walking Dead. All rights reserved to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"To your right. To your right. TO YOUR RIGHT!" The teen yelled into the headset.

"Sorry!"

"Ugh, it's alright. Just pay attention next time. I'd rather not die."

Jacob was only fourteen when the walkers came and he was found doing what any teen would be doing at the time. Playing video games.

"So, why are you home alone again?" His friend asked.

"Mom went to the store to pick up a few groceries, she'll be back in a few minutes."

"She trusts you that much."

"I doubt it but she can't take us everywhere she goes all the time. Plus, I'm fourteen I can be responsible."

"Well, don't you have a brother?"

"Yep, he's outside playing... I think."

"Shouldn't you be watching him, if you're not sure where he is."

"He's fine. The neighborhood is pretty safe and we know most of the neighbors anyw-"

The teen was interrupted by a loud pounding on the wall. He accidentally dropped his headset and looked in the direction of the sound. After a few seconds, he put the set back on.

"What was that?"

"Probably nothing, just my little brother messing with something."

A sigh could be heard over the microphone, "I repeat, shouldn't you be watching him."

"Like I said he'll be fi-"

The pounding interrupted him again. The boy became tense as he stared at the wall. The sound was unusual and his brother wouldn't do something like that twice.

"Spencer, I have to go. We'll play later."

Jacob shut off the game and sat up on the couch. He grabbed his glasses and placed them on. Still a little tense he slowly made his way toward the screen door to the backyard. His casual blue shirt and beige colored jeans reflected off the door as he slid it open.

"Timothy!" The teen shouted as he stepped onto the back porch. No one answered. Jacob gulped a little, afraid of what could've happened to his brother. The backyard was surrounded by brush ensuring people could not see him or anyone in it. Jacob looked across the yard and his gaze eventually settled on the large tree at the corner of the yard. The only place his brother could be hiding.

"Timothy. This isn't funny, get out here!" The teen nervously yelled. This would be bad if Timothy wasn't behind that tree. Jacob stepped off the back porch slowly and made his way toward the tree.

"Timothy, come on, stop playing! You're scaring me a little," Jacob muttered the last part to himself. The teen began to shake as he neared it. Worry and fear crawled over him, afraid of the outcome of his brother's silence. Then the silence ended with a scream.

Jacob rushed toward the tree and saw something terrible. A gruesome figured man had somehow crawled through the brush and grabbed his brother's leg. The growls the man-made were equivalent to a hungry animal and his smell was worse than a bucket of raw sewage. His eyes were pure white, no pupils or irises. The teen backed away in fear.

"Jacob! Help me!" His brother's screams for help brought him back to reality. Tears were running down the little boy's cheeks. Jacob looked at the man's arm, took a deep breath, and slammed his foot into it as hard as he could.

The man didn't let go nor did he care.

"Help me, please." The boy cried holding on to the tree root trying to pull himself free.

"Timothy grab my hand."

The boy hesitated but reached for his brother's hand. Jacob pulled as hard as he could, while doing it he kicked at the man's arm hoping to free him. Then he heard a loud crunching noise and finally his brother was free. The teen looked at his brother's leg to see a torn arm still holding onto the leg.

Jacob looked at the man who roared at him for taking his meal, not a care in the world about his arm. The teen grabbed the broken arm and quickly pulled it off his brother's leg. He tossed it and rushed back inside with his brother.

Inside the house, Jacob breathed a sigh of relief before turning to his brother who was now in tears.

"It's okay Timothy," Jacob kneeled down and consoled him by placing his arm on his back and pulling him closer to his body.

"J-Jacob. W-What's going on?" The brother said still in tears as he cried on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know but I'm going to call Mom. Stay here and don't open the door for ANYONE."

Jacob left the boy in the living room and entered the kitchen. He grabbed a phone off the counter and quickly dialed his mother.

"Hello." Jacob's mother answered over the phone.

"Mom, we need to talk," Jacob stated worry in his voice.

Hearing his tone the mother became serious, "What is it? Is Timothy okay."

"No, while playing outside Timothy was attacked."

"WHAT! WHO DID THIS!"

"I-I don't know. There was a man and he latched onto his leg. He just wouldn't let go."

"Did he say anything?"

"No. He just growled and roared at me. We're safe inside the house now," The teen took a deep breath and told his mom his theory, "Mom, I think-I think it was a zombie or some kind of... something."

That did it immediately. The worry in his mother's voice all but disappeared. "Jacob, are you seriously doing this right now! Playing practical jokes on your mom and almost worrying her to death over her son.

"I'm not!" Jacob tried to say to no avail.

She sighed, "Jacob, don't do this again. Call me, when there is a real emergency. Goodbye."

She hung up on him, the boy was now on edge. He slowly re-entered the living room to see Timothy had stopped crying but was still down.

"What did mommy say?" Timothy looked up.

"I- She'll be home in a few minutes. Let's just try to relax."

He slowly nodded and went toward the couch with Jacob joining him. Jacob turned on the TV and the news was apparently the first channel on.

What they saw was horrifying. There have been multiple attacks across Georgia warranting Military Intervention. The virus is spreading quickly and the CDC has already issued warnings for people to stay indoors away from the threat.

The teen turned off the TV scared out of his mind. Then the pounding struck again. It was louder and it became more frequent.

"Jacob?!" His brother said in fear.

"Stay here."

He slowly walked toward the window near the pounding and pulled apart the curtains.

They were everywhere. A small horde had gathered around the house and had begun pounding on the walls.

"How did- how did I not notice this?" The teen said to himself.

"Jacob?" Timothy worried.

He turned toward his brother knowing what he needed to do.

"We have to leave Timothy. It's not safe here."

"But what about mom. You said she'll be here in a few minutes."

"We can't wait any longer," The teen sighed, "I'll be back. I need to get something."

"Where are you going to Jacob," the boy clung to him tears threatening to burst out.

"Just upstairs. I need to get something. I won't be long," Jacob reassured. He turned toward the stairway and began heading up it. He came across the hallway to his room. The moans and yells of the creatures outside frightened him as he entered.

He moved toward his dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Pushing apart a few clothes he saw what he needed.

A gun.

Well, specifically a Glock 17. It was his father's before he left during the divorce, the man gave it to him. His mom didn't know and didn't need to know. The teen thought he would never have to use it in his life.

Now, it was a different story.

"I wish I had trained with this more like I said I would." The boy sighed and grabbed its holster and placing the gun in it.

The teen went downstairs.

"Let's go, Timothy."

The boy only nodded and began to follow Jacob. They opened the screen door to the backyard and headed toward the brush wall. It was the only thing that stood in their way.

"Do you think we can climb it," Timothy asked as he looked up at it.

"I don't know. I've never tried."

Jacob walked to the hole the man-made through the brush.

"Where'd he go?" The teen questioned. Staring at the now empty hole. The teen could only sigh as he realized their way out.

"Timothy, get in."

He walked toward the hole and looked to Jacob, "Are you sure about this?"

"Everything will be fine. I hope," He muttered quietly. Timothy slowly entered the hole and crawled to the other side of the brush. As he came out if it, he looked around. No walkers.

"It's clear," Timothy whispered to him. Jacob nodded and got on his knees. Then he heard a crash.

He turned back, the creatures had broken through into his house. Now panicking he got back on his knees and began crawling through the hole.

"Come on," Timothy whispered.

Jacob eventually made it to the other side breathing quickly. He slowly stood up and saw the same man from before. His arm still gone.

"TIMOTHY LOOK OUT!" Jacob quickly pulled his gun out of its holster and fired. The recoil caused the boy to drop the gun and cry in pain, however, the bullet, fortunately, entered the man's head. Timothy was on the ground covering his ears. Shaking in fear.

"It's okay Timothy. I had... a lucky shot." He really needed to learn how to use the gun if he was going to survive. Jacob picked up the gun and placed it in his holster as Timothy stood up.

"What now?" Timothy asked.

"I don't know. I-I didn't think this far ahead," Jacob simply said.

"Well, do it quickly, look." Timothy pointed toward the other side of the street. Jacob looked and saw more walkers coming. The gunshot had caused many of them to come toward them.

"Okay, we need- we need to go somewhere, somewhere safe. Umm, Uncle Matt's house. We'll go to Uncle Matt's house," Jacob whisper-yelled.

"Ok," Timothy agreed.

Quickly the two boys ran away toward their Uncle's house. Hoping he'd still be alive.

* * *

Jacob had sorely miscalculated how far away his Uncle's house would be. Nightfall had already reached them and they still weren't there yet. With the creatures roaming at night the fear factor had increased tenfold for the boys. For the past few hours, they had followed the street to their uncle's home avoiding zombies when they could. For the most part, Jacob didn't have to use his gun again and he was thankful for it.

"Jacob, how far do we have to go. My legs hurt." The boy said rubbing his sore legs.

"Just a little bit more he can't be that far."

What made the walk to his uncle's home more frightening was the lack of people. They came across no one. He understood that people were ordered to stay inside but not even the lights in their homes were on. Their small town had become a ghost town in a matter of hours. The question is how did the virus spread so fast.

"You said that last time," Timothy whined.

"I-I know," the boy sighed.

Then a loud crack was heard across the sky followed by a deep boom. It began to rain. The mood of the boys went downhill from there. They were cold, wet, and tired. Their home had gotten overrun by walkers and their mom was nowhere to be seen. They were betting their last hope on getting to their uncle's house and they weren't even sure if he was still alive.

"It's raining." The boy stated.

"Great observation there, Timothy," Jacob sarcastically remarked.

As the storm intensified their ability to see diminished. Jacob covered his face to prevent the rain water from fogging up his glasses yet even he couldn't miss the house ahead of them.

"We made it," Jacob said.

The two boys headed toward the house at a rapid pace. They were finally happy to achieve some form of safety. They reached the front porch and slowly Jacob knocked on the door. The two heard footsteps and they both looked at each other a bit worried. The door opened slightly and a gun muzzle pointed at them. The two backed away a bit.

"Who is it?" The man said.

"Umm, its Jacob and Timothy. Your nephews." Jacob worriedly glanced at the gun pointed at him. Fortunately, the door completely opened to reveal their uncle. The man had black hair and fair skin. He was currently wearing an orange shirt and black pants.

"What are you two doing out here. Come inside," he said as he looked around for walkers. He hurried them inside and closed the door.

"What are you two doing here. It's dangerous to be outside right now."

"We had to leave, our house was overrun by the umm... creatures." Jacob justified.

"Okay. That makes sense," The man paced. Where is your mother?"

"We don't know. She went to the store and we couldn't stay and wait for her."

"She left you home ALONE."

"Err, Yes."

The man sighed, "Of course she did." Matthew sat down on the kitchen chair. "Okay, until we find your mother. You'll stay here. Why don't you go upstairs into the guest room. Get some sleep."

The boys nodded.

The two walked to the stairway quickly moved up.

"Jacob, do you think Mom is okay?" Timothy asked.

"I-I hope so. Let's just go to sleep and think about this in the morning."

"Ok."

Jacob entered his separate room. There were two windows, one that showed the backdrop of the woods nearby and one that gave a good view of the town. Jacob looked out each one, to see the creatures of a man's worst nightmare. They walkers wandered along looking for the next meal. One even let out a roar to the sky. Mocking him, stating this was their planet now. Maybe it was right.

The teen shook those thoughts away and grabbed his father's gun and holster from his side.

"How did Uncle Matt not notice this." He smiled to himself knowing his Uncle's reaction if he found he had a gun.

He placed it on the desk near him and sat on the bed. Kicking off his shoes he laid down listening to the soft hits of the rain. He always enjoyed the rain.

The eyes of the boy slowly but surely closed and he went to sleep.

* * *

Jacob awoke to the sound of pounding on the walls... again. He quickly got out of bed and made a beeline for the window. It was still raining as he looked down. They were everywhere. Walkers crowded around the house beating on it as hard as they possibly could.

"How, How did they find us?"

Jacob quickly grabbed his gun and rushed out of his room to see Timothy standing in the hallway frightened. They heard a crash and quickly rushed downstairs.

They were pouring in like crazy. Matthew aroused from his sleep had already had his rifle out and began firing.

"You boys need to stay upstairs! I'll handle it down here!" He yelled over his frequent shots.

Jacob grabbed Timothy's hand and rushed upstairs back into his room. They could hear the screams and moans of the walkers outside.

"Timothy, we have to get out of here." Jacob panicked.

"Where do we go?"

Jacob took a look around and eventually his gaze pointed toward the window.

"The window, maybe we can get on the roof."

The teen rushed toward the window, unlocked it, and lifted it up. He looked to his right and saw somewhat of a foothold they could use to climb.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'll grab onto the side of the house and move over so you can grab on too. Then we'll climb onto the roof and-" Jacob stopped. He didn't know what to do after that. They'd just be trapped on a roof with walkers surrounding them.

"And what?" Timothy questioned.

"Umm, I'll think of something," Jacob said, "Come on. We have to go."

Jacob slowly pulled himself out the window and grabbed onto the side of the house. He placed his foot upon the foothold and slowly moved over. The cracking and creaking of the foothold worried him.

"Is it safe?" The boy asked.

"Mostly. Now come on."

The boy hesitantly climbed out of the window and placed his foot on the foothold. As he moved closer it wobbled and shook.

"Jacob, I don't think this is safe. We should go back inside."

"With those monsters. No! The foothold is fi-"

The foothold broke off and Timothy lost his grip, however, Jacob managed to catch him and still maintained his grip onto the house with his other hand. Despite this Timothy was starting to slip out of his hand due to the rain.

"Hold on," Jacob yelled as he tried to pull both of them up. He couldn't though. He just didn't have the strength too and Timothy was starting to slip even more

"Jacob, I'm slipping."

"Just hold o-"

He fell. Timothy fell.

"AHHHH!" The boy yelled in pain as he landed on the ground. Jacob, however, was in tears. He dropped his brother and the noise the boy made drew the attention of the walkers. The boy tried to get up but his leg was injured from the fall and walkers were closing in on him fast.

Jacob needed to get down. Without a foothold, it was much harder to reach the windowsill to re-enter the house. Yet Jacob tried anyway. Keeping his grip unto the house he maneuvered himself to the window and placed his foot on the windowsill. Eventually, he made it and entered the house. He ran out the room and downstairs to see a horrifying sight. His Uncle was being feasted upon by the remaining walkers not killed. Jacob pulled out his gun waiting for them to attack. They never did, they didn't even notice him.

"AHHHHH!" His brother's scream brought him back to focus. He ran outside and saw that many walkers had already begun eating on his younger brother.

The sight brought even more tears to the teen and he began firing. Not a care in the world about the pain from recoil, or how many walkers that had begun walking toward him. Adrenaline was pumping through him and right now, he only cared about his brother.

Eventually, the numbers dwindled just enough and he rushed toward his brother. There were multiple bite marks and lacerations upon him but worst of all, the large bite on his neck. It had pulled off a large chunk of skin. The boy was struggling to breathe.

He would eventually die.

"No. No. No. No. NO!" Jacob yelled as he fell to his knees in front of his brother. He cried there. He was too late.

"Timothy, I-I'm sorry! I'm So-So sorry!" Jacob cried.

"J-Jacob I-I-I don't want t-to die."His brother gasped between pained breaths.

"I'm s-sorry! I'm s-sorry!"

He failed. He not only dropped his brother but couldn't get to him in time. Now his brother was going to die because of him. Because of his failure. It was his fault.

"I-I don't w-want to d-" Timothy never finished his sentence. His eyes closed as he took his final pained breath.

Jacob cried for what felt like hours to him. His brother died. The teen eventually opened his eyes to see the remaining walkers and those left in the house coming for him. They growled and roared.

Anger spread across his grief-stricken face. He picked up his gun and fired, not caring to aim. He just fired. He, of course, ran out of ammo. The final clicks of the gun brought Jacob to a saddening yell as he stared down at his brother.

The screams and yells with the firing of the guns had brought a horde consisting of nearly the entire town his way. He didn't care though, slowly accepting his fate.

As he continued to look at his brother he saw movement. His mouth widened in pure shock.

"Timothy?"

Yet when his brother opened his eyes nothing but horror filed the teen. They were pure white. Like the monsters. Like the ones that killed his brother.

That sight broke him. He ran, ran as fast as he possibly could into the nearby forest. He couldn't take it. His brother had just become something he now ruthlessly despised. A monster of his worst nightmares. A demon from the depths of hell.

A creature of the walking dead.

 **THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

 **AN: Well I hope you enjoyed the Prologue to my little story. I mainly wanted to focus on a backstory for my protagonist. Anyways, if you didn't like this Prologue I highly suggest you tell me why in a review. Keep it Constructive please, no flames. Also, I'd like to apologize for any grammar or punctuation errors within the story.**

 **Well I, _TheAmericanIdiot01_ am out.**

 **PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 1 A New Day

**Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own or will ever own the franchise known as The Walking Dead**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **A New Day**

 _ **3 Days Later**_

Jacob slowly moved through the dark forest watching his prey. Silently, he brandished his knife and prepared to kill it. As the young teen lowered to his knees he moved the knife ever so close to the target. He took a quiet but deep breath and swiftly lowered his weapon to the lizard. Though he was quick, the lizard dodged the blade and ran away into the deep brush.

Jacob sighed, "Dammit!" He stood up from the ground looking up to the night sky. Staring at it, hoping for a sign.

Ever since his brother died, life hasn't been easy. The young teen found himself lost in the forest, constantly hunted by the walkers within the forest, and deprived of human contact for the past few days. The only luck he has had was when he found an abandoned knife a couple of days back, he didn't know how to hunt with it though.

The hungry boy continued walking through the forest angered by his latest failure. Lately, he has been trying to avoid sleep since he only has nightmares. Of course, about that fateful night. It plagued his mind and he tried not to focus on it too much but to no avail, it took over. He was consumed with grief yet didn't have time to grieve and he couldn't come to terms with that night. Though, could you really blame him. He was only a fourteen year old who was now parentless and brotherless. His entire life had crumbled within just a couple of hours.

Anyways, the young teen decided to return to his home camp he had set up. It only consisted of a campfire which he had started using a lighter he had found off a dead man. Searching a body was one of the worst things he considered he had to do since he arrived here. Though it wasn't that bad.

Jacob quickly made his way back to the camp. As he saw the dead ashes of the fire he sighed.

"Ugh, the fire went out," he mumbled to himself. Pulling out the lighter, he carefully relit the campfire, providing the warmth he needed for the night. He yawned as he laid on the ground and began looking at the evening sky.

Memories of his once happy life flash through his mind. School, birthdays, the happy and the sad moments. Sweet memories with his Mom and his brother. All of it. Tears began to flood down his cheeks as he realized he would never get any of that back again.

"I'm sorry, Timothy. I'm s-so sorry. You weren't supposed to die that night. It should have been me." The boy cried out. "I was supposed to take care of you!"

The teen continued to cry as the sun set.

"I-I just hope... hope you have it in you to forgive me." As the teen continued to cry himself slowly into sleep a shooting star raced across the sky as if it granted him that last request.

It didn't.

* * *

A few hours had passed before Jacob awoke to a dark world. Literally. There were no trees, no ground, no sky. Complete darkness. The teen slowly stood up wiping off the dust on his pants. "Where am I?" The teen whispered to himself.

He looked around, there was nothing. Afraid of what was out there he yelled out, "Hello, anyone there?!"

The response was silence. Utter silence. The teen sighed before looking at what he presumed to be solid ground. He didn't know for sure since he couldn't see anything. He slowly got on one knee, afraid that the ground around him would collapse and waved his hands at the darkness. Fortunately, he felt a hard and solid surface.

"It seems safe." He said. Standing up, he tentatively took a step forward into the darkness. He felt hard ground and took a few more before he began to worry less about the ground.

"Now that, that is solved. The main question: Where am-" He never finished his statement as a bright light washed over him causing him to shield his eyes to prevent blindness. After a few seconds, he carefully opened one eye and gasped. He was somehow in his backyard again.

"How!" He exclaimed. He raced to the back porch and opened the door to his house. As he looked around everything was fine. "It must've all been a dream but how is that possible, it felt too real." In the end, he didn't care, all he wanted was to hold his brother in his arms and-. "Wait, Where is Timothy?"

The young teen heard a loud scream coming from outside the house. He turned and looked out the window. It was coming from the tree. "No! Not again, everything was supposed to be fine this time," he cried. Reluctantly he left the quiet home and stood on the porch. The scream from the tree became louder.

Jacob looked at the tree and then turned toward his home. He could ignore it, all of it and just go back to playing video games and watching TV. You know, be a teenager. However, as he heard another cry from the tree he realized his brother needed him. His resolve quickly strengthened and he began walking toward the tree. What he saw caused grief to flash across his face.

A walker had latched himself onto his younger brother. The teen looked back toward the house.

"Jacob. Help Me. Please!" The younger boy cried at him. He turned his eyes to his brother looking at him. Anger and hate emanated from the teen, not at his brother but at his self. Once again his brother was in danger under his watch. "Please!" The boy yelled once again.

Jacob felt a sharp object in his pants pocket. The knife. Calmly, he pulled it out and looked at the man's arm. Getting up on his knees he reared the weapon and stabbed it right into the arm. He did this again and again as blood splattered across his face. He slowly began cutting the man's arm off. The walker didn't care though and that didn't faze him.

After a few more hits, the teen gave one final stab and his brother was released. The act was tiresome and he wiped the sweat off his face only to run into blood. He stared at his hand. "That's disgusting." The teen said as he turned to his brother. The boy was laying on the ground unmoving.

"Timothy, are you okay." Jacob slowly moved his hand toward the boy's shoulder and turned him over. Bite marks covered his body. A huge part of his neck was torn too. Jacob backed away a bit. "That wasn't there before," he said.

Then he noticed it was raining causing him to look around. He wasn't in his backyard anymore he was outside his Uncle's home. "How the he-" Jacob was immediately tackled to the ground. The teen yelled in pain as he hit the ground dropping the knife. Despite being disoriented he noticed the person on him. His brother.

The boy growled and bit at him. Jacob quickly wrestled his brother off before looking around for his knife. It was gone. The teen was pushed to the ground again as his brother jumped on his back. Then he felt a bite on his neck.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! The teen yelled in pain as he sat up from the ground he had been laying on. The boy breathed heavily as he searched around for the bite mark on his neck. He felt nothing. Jacob breathed heavily from his latest nightmare as he looked around. He was in the forest again and it was the night. The teen turned to his fire which had once again died out.

"That all must've been a dream." He said as he wiped the sweat off his face. Still breathing heavily he neared the campfire and pulled out his lighter. Jacob tried to ignite a flame but it wasn't working. Again and again yet the same outcome. "Why won't you work?" He groaned.

Then he heard footsteps. Jacob stopped what he was doing immediately and turned around. He looked at the dark trees ahead of him as he continued to hear footsteps. Jacob backed away slowly. "Hello." He whispered.

That did it. A walker burst out of the forest causing Jacob to run. The boy accidentally ran into another walker knocking them both down. Dazed, he stood up to see the walker coming at him at full speed. He pulled his gun from its holster and fired. Yet nothing happened and he quickly realized he was still out of ammo. Seeing the walker heading toward him, he grabbed the barrel of the gun and slammed the butt of it into the walker's head making the creature fall down.

Jacob turned to run away only to feel two hands at his foot. He looked down to see the man he ran into earlier trying to bite him. Jacob kicked back causing the walker to lose its grip and the teen ran off.

They were everywhere. Everywhere he turned a walker was there. His scream must have alerted them and now he was surrounded. Yet hope was not all lost. The teen saw an opening within the trees and he burst toward it out of fear, knocking down a few walkers along the way. He came upon a fence and quickly jumped it, and found himself in a backyard of a house.

He saw that the light was on inside the home and slid open the sliding door and quickly closed it. The teen sunk to his knees as he looked out the door waiting for them to come.

They never did.

Jacob breathed a huge sigh of relief from his near death experience but all wasn't well. He felt a strange presence in the room. He slowly turned away from the door to see a little girl around eight or nine shakingly holding a revolver at him. The young teen gulped at the barrel pointed at his face. He slowly raised his hands to show he was surrendering.

"Don't move. I'll, I'll shoot." The girl hesitated. Jacob watched the young girl's hands which were shaking. She clearly had no experience holding the weapon and well neither had he. The teen despite the situation remained calm and said, "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you."

"T-That's what the last one said," she stuttered.

"Well, I'm not like the last one. So please, put the gun down and let's talk about this."

The girl was afraid and Jacob knew that. However, that made her dangerous, one wrong move and he could be shot. Jacob slowly moved his hand toward the gun causing her to flinch. They both stood very still and all went silent.

"It's okay. Calm down. I'm not the enemy here." Jacob once again insisted.

His fingers touched the barrel of the gun. The young girl tensed again causing him to stop. After a few seconds, he wrapped his hand around the weapon and pulled it out of her hand, tossing it to the side. He breathed another sigh of relief before looking at the girl.

The girl nervously looked back still somewhat afraid. Jacob, seeing this, decided to break the ice. "So, what's your name?"

"Clem-Clementine." She stammered.

"Well, hi Clementine. I'm Jacob." He responded. The boy slowly stood up and took a look around the house. "Clementine, where are your parents?"

"They." She hesitated. "They took a trip to Savannah, I think. Where the boats are. They left me here with Sandra."

"Okay, where is this San-" The teen's eyes quickly fell onto a prone figure on the ground the prongs of a hammer rested in her eye. "W-What happened to her?"

Tears began to fall from the little girl's eyes. "I-I killed her. I stayed in my treehouse when the monsters came but then I got hungry. I came down and she attacked me, I tried to get away but she wouldn't stop." The girl began to cry some more, probably thinking she killed a human being.

"I-I just want my parents to come home."

Jacob went to one knee and hugged her as she cried into his shoulder. Consoling her as quietly as he could the boy began to feel sad for her. She had to survive on her own for three days. After a few minutes, she finally stopped and looked at him. He wiped the tears off of her face.

"Clementine, I know you want your parents to return home, but I think it might be a while. Until then, I'll uh look after you. Do you understand?" He said.

She nodded.

"Good. So why don't we-"

"C-Can I go use the bathroom before we leave." She interrupted.

"Sure."

She quickly walked to the bathroom leaving him alone. As he heard the door shut Jacob picked up the gun that was on the floor. He looked to his holster to see the Glock 17 he had. He pulled it out and placed the new weapon in it, tossing the Glock to the side.

He then noticed a blinking red light from the answering machine. He neared it and pressed play.

"You have three new messages." The machine stated. "Message one left at five-forty-three p.m, Monday."

Suddenly the voice of an older woman could be heard on the answering machine.

"Hey Sandra, this is Diana, we're still in Savannah. Ed had a little incident with some crazy guy near the hotel, so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway, he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight, so we're staying an extra day. Thanks so much for looking after Clementine and I promise, we'll be back before the end of your spring break."

The "crazy guy" was probably a walker which lowered Jacob's hope for the future of finding Clementine's parents. If her parents were attacked then they were most likely dead. As the next message began to play he heard a flush from the bathroom and quickly pressed the stop button on the answering machine as he waited for Clementine. She appeared from around the corner.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. Clementine nodded again and they both exited the house.

"Now, remember let's stay quiet. We don't want to alert any of the walkers." Jacob said. "We'll head through the front gate and out through the neighborhood. Okay."

"Okay." She agreed.

"Just stay near me and we'll move as fast as we can."

They both calmly made their way around the house to the front gate. The teen pushed it open and they hurried to the street.

A loud bang rang out across the neighborhood.

"I found the bastard," someone yelled. The two kids rushed behind a car for protection as another shot rang out.

"Are we going to die?" Clementine whispered.

"No, we are definitely not going to die." Jacob quickly pulled out his revolver and made his way to the edge of the car.

"Stay down. Georgia State Patrol!" The person yelled again.

"Dude he won't listen to that."

Jacob looked over the car to see two men emerge from the shadows. One man was an officer holding a shotgun the other was... just some guy. The teen quickly put the gun away and shouted, "We're just kids. Please don't fire."

He slowly stood and motioned for Clementine to get behind him. As they both stepped out from the car the officer put down his gun, "Oh shit. You're not one of those things."

"Well neither of us are," Jacob responded. The two men neared them.

"We're sorry about that, well Andre's sorry about that." The man said.

"It's Officer Mitchell," Andre told the man.

"Whatever. Anyways, my name is Shawn Greene and this is Andre," the officer glared at Shawn, "Err Officer Mitchell."

"Nice to meet you," Jacob remarked.

"Listen, have you seen one of those things. We've been trapped out here for a few days and they just got my friend Chet." Shawn said.

Jacob thought for a second, "There were plenty in the forest but that was a while ago."

Shawn sighed, "Okay, look I know you're just kids but if you and your sister help me find my friend Chet we can take you down to my dad's farm for safety."

The teen hesitated, "Oh um, I'm not her brother. I'm a umm, friend."

Shawn looked at him suspiciously and looked like he wanted to say something before the officer interrupted, "Well, whoever you are we need to get a move on."

Then they all head a loud moan. Jacob and Clementine turned to see a walker. The little girl gasped.

"Shit! It's Chet." Shawn yelled.

"Get to my car. Now!" They all rushed to the car while the officer held the gun toward the zombified Chet. He eventually sighed and ran to the car too.

The car started up and they raced out of the neighborhood passing by Chet.

The car ride to Shawn's house was mostly uneventful, Jacob and Clementine conversed over what little there was to talk about. Shawn and Andr- err Officer Mitchell were silent.

The car pulled up in front of the house. Jacob, Clementine, and Shawn exited.

"I'm sorry Shawn. Chet was a good dude," the officer said.

"The best," Shawn mumbled.

The officer then turned to Jacob, "Take care you two."

The teen could only nod as the officer sped off.

The three neared the house and the front door opened to reveal an older man.

"Thank God you're okay." He said.

"Well, I wouldn't have made it here if it wasn't for Officer Mitchell," Shawn said as he hugged his father. "What happened to Chet," the man asked.

"Oh um, he didn't make it," Shawn lamented.

The man sighed before he turned to the two kids. "I see you brought some guest." The man held out his hand. Jacob shook it, "My name is Jacob and this is Clementine. I have to say your son saved our lives."

"I'm Hershel Greene the owner of the farm and I'm glad that he could be of some use to someone." The older man said. "So, it's just you and your sister then."

"Oh, they aren't siblings," Shawn said. "He's… a friend of her's."

The older man hummed in suspicion and asked Clementine, "Do you know this person."

"Yes," Clementine said. Jacob inwardly sighed in relief.

"Well, it seems like you need a place to stay. The house is already full and there's a family in the barn so why don't you two go join them." The older man remarked.

"Thanks," Jacob said.

"Shawn, why don't you take Clementine here to the barn."

"Yes, sir," Shawn said and held out his hand. The girl grabbed it and followed him to the barn. It only left Jacob and the old man.

"Listen Kid, do you have any idea of what you're doing. You're pretty young to be taking care of a child." Hershel said a stern look on his face.

Jacob sighed, "No. I have absolutely no idea of what I'm doing. I have someone else's child in my care and I'm only 14. Right now, I'm just hoping everything turns out okay."

"Well if you need any help, just let me know." The man said.

Jacob nodded and left for the barn. As he thought about what Hershel said an idea sprung up in his head. Maybe, Hershel could take care of Clementine. He seemed like a responsible adult with children of his own. That's what Clementine needed. Not some failure of a brother who let his own sibling die.

The teen figured that was the best option.

He believed that he would eventually lead Clementine to death and if she died under his protection he wouldn't be able to take it. The best option was to give her away to a responsible adult.

As he continued to focus on his thoughts he made it to the barn. He opened the door and entered the barn to see Clementine already in her sleeping bag. He entered the one next to her.

"It smells like-"

"Manure." Jacob finished.

"Is that when horses plop."

The teen nodded at her a smile spread across his face. As he began to fall asleep he remembered the conversation from earlier.

"Hey Clementine, you said earlier at your home, that someone else tried to enter your house," he asked.

"Yes," Clementine said.

"I've been thinking about that and it doesn't make any sense. The door was unlocked."

She proceeded to giggle, "They weren't very smart."

Jacob smiled after that.

"Goodnight, Jacob," Clementine said.

"Night, Clementine." Jacob drifted to sleep hoping to have better dreams.

 **THE WALKING DEAD**

* * *

 **AN: Well, that's Chapter One. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it. If you didn't I once again state that you should tell me why in a review so I can hopefully improve. Also, I'd like to thank those who reviewed in the last chapter and I hope they continue to do so. As I always when you review ke** **ep it Constructive. No flames! Once again I'd like to apologize for any grammar or punctuation errors within the chapter. This will be the last time I apologize since** **you probably get the idea.**

 **Well I, _TheAmericanIdiot01_ am out.**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
